Muñeca imperfecta
by ravenW-97
Summary: [FemSubaru] Kanato siempre amara jugar con Subaru, su muñeca defectuosa y adorada.


**EDIT.** 5/Septiembre/2018. Para eliminar párrafos enormes para facilitar la lectura, como corregir cualquier error ortográfico o de redacción.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Diabolik Lovers no son míos sino de Rejet [Y todo el mundo es feliz así, lo sé].

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC [fuera de personaje], incesto, Genderbend [¡MujerSubaru!], palabras malsonantes, trama sosa, narración de dudosa calidad, lime [contenido sexual no explicito], violencia moderada y dub-con [consentimiento dudoso].

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _1\. "Pensamientos"._ Este oneshot lo publique en Fortuito, el cual era una colección de historias de un solo capítulo sobre las distintas parejas de Diabolik Lovers, pero debido a que paso mucho tiempo desde que lo actualice y porque sinceramente dudo, demasiado, que vaya a poder escribir más material sobre los diversos emparejamientos, elimine Fortuito, el contenido del mismo lo volveré a publicar de forma independiente.

2\. Este oneshot fue escrito por entre el 2014 al 2015, también antes de que saliera información del juego More Blood y yo pusiera atención a las rutas del primer juego. Así que, si aun se animan a leer esta cosa, suerte, ojalá sus ojos no sangren tanto.

* * *

 **MUÑECA IMPERFECTA**

* * *

Recorre todos los pasillos y cuartos de la mansión, en especial los sitios oscuros y solitarios, con minuciosa atención cabe mencionar (no vaya a cometer un descuido garrafal),en busca de su juguete favorito, el juguete que gustoso acaricia, rasguña y no evita monopolizar; no sabe la razón autentica de su apego y tampoco le carcome el pecho averiguarlo, ¿para qué? No necesita ningún brillo, es suficiente con el placer que le provoca el ahogo de su presa.

Intenta susurrarle palabras dulces a la ira, sin embargo solo consigue apresar con más fuerza a Teddy, sus ojos oscurecidos por la irritación y el vacío que lo consume, el vacío que siempre regresa ante la gélida soledad, muerde su labio inferior en un gesto de absoluta frustración.

¡Quiere a su muñeca! ¡Y la quiere ahora!

¿Dónde esta? ¿Por qué se esconde? Abre cientos de puertas, inspecciona hasta dejar todo en desorden, seguro Reiji lo reprendería, pero ahora es lo que menos le interesa. Contiene cualquier puchero, futuras lagrimas y gritos, no está, ¡ella no está por ningún lugar!

Kanato camina hacia la cocina a grandes pasos (como si algún postre fuera capaz de calmar su alteración), sus brazos temblorosos luchan por seguir sosteniendo a Teddy, su expresión contrariada no es más que una advertencia, sabe que la contención no es opción, sus emociones solo incrementan y chocan entre ellas.

El interior siendo desgarrado, la sangre negra fluyendo, y él, perdido, solo continua por el sendero tenebroso.

Los cuervos originan una melodía fúnebre, pero solo dentro de su dañada mente ¿no? Kanato mira ido al frente, todo volviéndose pequeño, asfixiante, como si las paredes buscaran aplastarlo, incluso la alfombra parecía ser un mar turbio, un mar cuyas olas cortan la piel de sus tobillos; los delirios expresando lo que sus palabras jamás harán, sus sentimientos.

Es cuestión de soporte, el vampiro sabe que si diera libertad a todo aquello que lo hunde, solo seria recibido por el desprecio de su más grande _anhelo,_ callar y oponerse es lo más sensato, tampoco es como si fuera una especie de tragedia, al fin de cuentas el aprecio que siente por ella, no es más que un capricho corriente.

Un capricho que esta rompiendo el frío vidrio que lo contiene.

El sonido del refrigerador siendo abierto lo despierta (de lo que parecía ser un suplicio eterno) y por fin llega a su destino, por fin encuentra a su amado juguete.

Kanato deja nacer una sonrisa torcida, el corazón es apresado, pero las sensaciones rebeldes siguen fluyendo.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —suelta con un tono peligroso mezclado con ansias.

Ella solo le dedica un gesto de molestia, los ojos rojos irradian odio, también algo de incertidumbre, su muñeca es tan estúpida que no sabe cómo actuar con él.

 _"Tal vez...los recuerdos la ponen nerviosa"_ piensa Kanato, cansado de tanta espera, él necesita tocar, conceder marcas, deleitarse con gritos y quejas, pero Subaru no lo comprende, ella solo se dedica a regalarle muecas desdeñosas.

¡Que juguete más defectuoso!

No es como si fuera totalmente la culpa de él, ella también obró de forma errónea, siguió su juego y la muy descarada tiene el coraje (para Kanato idiotez) de mirarlo con reproche, como si él fuera el peor monstruo de todos.

Ni siquiera recordaba detalles, solo que tuvieron una pelea agitada (con Subaru todo siempre seria violento y abrasador) y de un segundo a otro, él notó la cercanía de ambos, besarla fue un impulso, una corta visita al averno, ser correspondido no sirvió de nada, ni para aliviar todas las sensaciones que lo quemaron en aquel instante, en su lugar el aire se extinguió, una frialdad lo envolvió e irónicamente, fue como si una luz lo alumbrara, para después dejar que se pudriera en un hoyo sin fondo.

El mismo _abismo_ donde creció y fue dejado de lado por todos, incluso por su propia madre.

—No te incumbe, deja de joderme quieres —Ella le responde hostil, Subaru tiene sus manos fuertemente cerradas, como si se estuviera conteniendo para no partirle la cara a golpes.

Pero... ¿por qué ella se retiene? Kanato suelta una carcajada, Subaru se enfurece, como detesta cuando él se burla de ella.

Ante Subaru solo esta un hombre inestable y muerto; ante Kanato solo una mujer perdida y ciega sobre sí misma.

Él corta la distancia que los aleja, ella cierra de golpe el refrigerador, se mueve como un animal indefenso y atrapado, Kanato frunce el ceño, ¿por qué está tan obsesionada por complicar lo sencillo?

En una acción sorpresiva se lanza contra Subaru, la espalda femenina golpea la pared, se oye un quejido, las manos de Kanato se cierran con potencia sobre las muñecas de ella, Subaru suelta un gruñido animal, su respiración agitada y el rostro deformado por el desprecio, y por algo más que carece de nombre. Kanato observa con fijeza la cara femenina, no comprende la razón por la cual desea estar siempre cerca de ella, Subaru no es una belleza, Kanato está seguro de haber visto a mujeres más hermosas, delicadas y entretenidas, decir que Subaru es la muñeca más perfecta y de calidad, seria como gritar blasfemias enfrente de una iglesia.

Sonríe cínico, le irrita y al mismo tiempo lo consume, la atracción que lo enlaza a la imperfección en persona, a una relación abundante de dolor, ligera, de placer enfermo y conforte ilusorio.

Subaru intenta una y otra vez aventarlo, sus manos aplicando presión y empujando los hombros de Kanato, la mueca de desesperación creciendo, los gritos ahogados; no sabe qué con exactitud lo motivo a besarla de nuevo, se supone que solo la haría llorar y sangrar, por provocarle tantos sentimientos innecesarios, tal vez haya sido la imagen descompuesta de ella, tal vez haya sido el resentimiento en los luceros sangrientos, siendo sincero, la razón que lo impulso quedó en segundo plano.

El combate por la separación cesa, ella queda tiesa, Kanato aprovecha su estupor para morderle el labio inferior, Subaru se queja, reacciona pero es tarde, la lengua de Kanato invade su boca, todo se torna más insoportable, confuso y difícil de dar alto.

Es tan abrumador que Kanato dejó tirado a Teddy sin culpa, y Subaru olvidó que si ponía empeño podría soltarse del agarre de su hermano mayor.

La piel inmaculada es marcada con furia, el rojo esparciéndose, quejidos y sollozos siendo apresados por el orgullo.

— ¿Sabes? Es molesto tener que recurrir a esta clase de métodos para tenerte obediente, si tan solo fueras más sincera —susurra Kanato cerca de la oreja de Subaru, y es inevitable que ella se estremezca, que encaje las uñas en los hombros desnudos de Kanato.

Él cuyo rostro inocente encubre una personalidad retorcida, ese alguien siniestro que la domina, él, a quien seguro apuñalaría si tuviera oportunidad, o al menos de eso se quiere convencer, pero ahora está frágil y torpe, se ahoga, todo es tan inestable e insoportable que es imposible alcanzar el aire, se aferra con fuerza y contiene cualquier gemido, se remueve inquieta.

— ¡Cállate! —brama furiosa, un toque mortal en una zona demasiado intima logra que suelte un sonido demasiado ruidoso, sonrojada, Subaru mira cualquier otra parte que no sean los ojos curiosos y oscuros de Kanato. _"Mierda, mierda, mierda"_ Gime ante el movimiento constante—. K-Kanato espera... ¡joder! —suelta con dificultad.

 _Oh_ , ella por fin le llamó por su nombre.

El control se pierde y a Kanato no le interesa las oposiciones, tampoco es como si ella pusiera resistencia.

Además es su muñeca, y eso significa que puede hacer lo que quiera con ella ¿no?

Subaru lo detesta, sentirse tan expuesta y frágil, y Kanato lo sabe, por eso ríe con maldad en su cara, en el rostro lleno de angustia y confusión que ella muestra, la esperanza se vuelve borrosa. La mente de Subaru revuelta y sin poder formar pensamientos coherentes se pierde, solo reconoce que no hay vuelta atrás, no después de ser invadida con brutalidad.

Grita, avergonzada de su debilidad y porque no hay solo dolor, también muy dentro y cerca de su pecho, hay un _algo_ siniestro que disfruta e incluso ríe.

Después de la culminación, Subaru intenta calmar su respiración, los minutos corren y llega el momento en que ella recompone su ropa, Kanato hace tiempo estuvo listo, y justo ahora está sentado comiendo pudín, abrazando como siempre a Teddy, Subaru gruñe y se sienta junto a él.

— ¿Lo sabes no? Que te detesto —dice entre dientes, roja hasta las orejas.

—Es mutuo, ¿cierto Teddy? —comenta, seria malo que mimara mucho a Subaru ¿no?, si no hacia las cosas como debían ser, seguro su muñeca seria más imperfecta. Además era una especie de castigo, por haber osado escapar de él, por ocasionarle tantos problemas e inseguridades. La mira de reojo, el cabello blanco revuelto, el ceño fruncido, con una mueca debatiéndose entre mostrar asco o fragilidad, Kanato sonríe más, Subaru es tan tonta que causa gracia, pero no por ello le perdonara tan fácil todo lo que le provoco, toda la angustia que le generó, esa angustia que de algún modo sigue cubriéndolo.

Tal vez poseer un juguete lleno de errores no fuera bueno ni malo, tal vez la contrariedad también se deba a que estar juntos logra que todo sea calmado y al mismo tiempo turbulento, es una sensación difícil de definir, desagradable, o al menos eso cree él.

— ¿Por qué te escondiste? —cuestiona, la advertencia fluyó, Kanato no aceptara mentiras, y Subaru está tan cansada (fastidiada) como para tener que soportar otro _berrinche._

—No escape, lo sabes mejor que nadie... solo quise estar sola por un rato —Le responde cortante.

 _Oh_ , fue por eso.

En la mansión solo quedaron ellos dos, Subaru, porque ella más que nadie detesta salir por tonterías, y Kanato porque deseaba entretenerse con ella. Entonces, ¿se oculto porqué al igual que él no sabia cómo actuar? La frágil relación fraternal que los unía cruzó la línea de manera tan sorpresiva, que solo les dejo sentimientos muy problemáticos, sentimientos que eran difíciles de moderar, de controlar.

Kanato abraza más a Teddy, se cuestiona la razón de no alucinar y ahogarse, ¿será que no padece ningún malestar mientras juega con Subaru?

Su corazón golpea, su mente se siente revuelta, esa conclusión no sabe bien, bueno, no por completo, y por ello mismo es demasiado para su quebrado ser.

Que molesto.

Observa de nuevo el perfil de su muñeca preferida (confesión que jamás dirá en voz alta), tal vez no sea tan terrible poseer un juguete tan rebosante de errores, todo estaría bien mientras ella lo viera con algo tan fuerte como el odio o el amor, mientras no lo desafiara y huyera de forma tan cruda, y mientras continuara dándole luz, incluso aunque Kanato siguiera enterrado en su propia prisión personal.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
